Keychains and Kisses
by ihearttvsnark
Summary: A revised version of the keychain scene in 1.12 Mistresses and Misunderstandings where Judson is not in the bar.


**Title:** Keychains and Kisses

**Author:** ihearttvsnark

**Fandom:** Hart of Dixie

**Pairing:** Zoe and Wade

**Rating:** PG-13

**Word Count:** 1,117

**Prompt:** A revised version of the keychain scene in 1.12 Mistresses and Misunderstandings where Judson is not in the bar for reciprokates

* * *

><p><strong>Keychains and Kisses<strong>

Zoe held her breath as she watched the scene in front of her. Lemon looked like she was about two seconds away from breaking out into song to celebrate her smugness and the horrified outrage on Delia Ann's face clearly said that Annabeth being friends with Zoe was a fate worse than death. Zoe saw Annabeth swallow hard, her eyes wide as she finally opened her mouth to say something but Zoe beat her to it.

"MY KEYCHAIN!" Zoe cried, her voice bouncing off the walls of the Rammer Jammer. She rolled her eyes at herself as all the eyes in the room were suddenly on her. Way to go Dr. Hart, she thought, glancing wistfully at the wine in front of her as she slipped out of her chair and made her way across the room.

"I was wondering where that went. I must have dropped it," Zoe said as she met Annabeth's eyes for a brief second before she turned to Lemon and held her hand out for the keychain. Annabeth didn't say anything and Zoe didn't expect her too. She would never understand these weird town rituals, but she knew this was important to Annabeth and that was why Zoe was willing to make a fool out of herself again in front of half the town.

Lemon gave her a look that said she wasn't buying anything that Zoe had said. "You dropped a keychain engraved to yourself?" she asked skeptically. Even though Zoe was standing right in front of her, Lemon spoke loud enough for the entire bar to hear her.

Damnit, Zoe thought as she snatched the keychain and glanced around the room. Everyone was looking at her like she was crazy, but that was nothing new. Her eyes fell on Wade, standing behind the bar. He looked annoyed, disgusted even, by the entire conversation and Zoe chewed on her bottom lip as she made a split second decision. She really hoped he was still in the mood to be nice to her.

"It's the key to my carriage house," Zoe told Lemon, sending a quick smile in her direction before she crossed the room again, going straight to Wade and holding out the keychain to him. "I don't want to hide what we are to each other anymore, okay?" she asked.

Wade gave her a confused look as he took the keychain. He raised an eyebrow, but before he could open his mouth, Zoe leaned over the bar, grabbed a fistful of his new shirt and tugged him toward her, kissing him hard on the lips. She heard a murmur go through the bar, but she ignored it. Everything seemed to fly right out of her head as Wade returned the kiss, sliding his hand into her hair as his tongue teased the seam of her lips. Zoe let out a quiet noise as she opened her mouth and let him deepen the kiss.

It wasn't until her lungs started to burn for air that Zoe realized what she was doing; kissing Wade in a bar full of people who were watching them. She pulled back and gave him a small smile, silently praying that he wouldn't say or do anything that was going to embarrass her more than she already was. He just looked at her for a moment and then a slow smirk crossed his face and Zoe knew she was screwed.

"About time, Doc," Wade said as he held up the keychain proudly. "I knew sooner or later you'd want to tell everyone just how much fun we've been having together. Come on, let's continue this party in the back room." He grabbed her wrist, pulling Zoe around the bar and into the storage room before she had a chance to blink.

"I know what you're going to say," Zoe started as soon as the door closed behind them. "I shouldn't care what they think and if Annabeth was really my friend she wouldn't be embarrassed and I…" Her words were suddenly cut off when Wade's mouth crashed down over hers. Zoe placed her hands on his chest with every intention of pushing him away, but then his hands were on her hips, tugging her closer and she forgot all about resisting. Zoe slid her hands up over his chest, locking them around his neck as she let herself get lost in the kiss.

"Sorry Doc, I didn't quite catch that," Wade teased, smirking at her again when the kiss broke. He held up the keychain again, jingling it in front of her face. "What time should I come over tonight or would you prefer I just surprise you?"

Zoe glared at him as she tried to think clearly and not focus on how good his mouth felt on hers or how much she already missed kissing him. What the hell was wrong with her? She shook the thought away and took the keychain from him. "These are Annabeth's keys and this was obviously a cover so you can stop kissing me now."

Wade shook his head. "Actually, I have to start kissing you more _especially_ when we're in public together otherwise all of those Belles are going to know that you lied and then your secret friend will be in trouble."

She wanted to slap the smirk off his face, but Zoe knew Wade was right. Lemon was going to be watching her like a hawk and if there was any sign that she'd been lying, Lemon would make sure Annabeth was the one to suffer. "I really didn't think this through," Zoe muttered. "Wade…"

He kissed her again before she could finish her thought. Zoe made an impatient noise and Wade laughed as he pulled back. "Oops, I could have sworn I heard someone coming. What were you saying, Doc?"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't be enjoying this so much," she grumbled. Zoe could already see that Wade was going to milk this for all it was worth and make her life a living hell.

"Damn straight," Wade replied. His grin widened as he draped his arm over her shoulders and led her toward the door, pausing to dip his head to her ear as they moved back into the bar. "Besides, you're enjoying it too or you wouldn't keep slipping me the tongue." He slapped her on the ass and headed back behind the bar.

Zoe could feel her cheeks heating as she cursed his existence. The worst part was the smug jackass was right. She'd enjoyed those kisses a little too much and now she was going to finish that bottle of wine so she didn't have to think about why that was.


End file.
